Calgary, Alberta, Canada
Top .]] ]] ]] ]] Local links Return to top. *Alberta. Cannabis-related links. *Canada. Cannabis-related links. *Facebook: **Keith Fagin **the fight to decriminalize marijuana in calgary *Calgary420.ca. Events and rallies. *Wikipedia: Grant Krieger *Marijuana Case Studies. Research Index - Calgarycmmc.com. And Calgarycmmc.org. *Marijuana Seeds Canada. City info Return to top. *Google Maps: Calgary. *Google images. *Wikipedia: Calgary. *Wikitravel: Calgary. *WeBeHigh.com: Calgary. Global Marijuana March Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2012 Return to top. GMM: *Facebook: 8th Annual Calgary Global Marijuana March. *Events - Global Marijuana March. *Educate, not agitate, the focus of Saturday's Global Marijuana March - 660News. 2011 Return to top. GMM: *Events - Worldwide Marijuana March 2011. *Worldwide Marijuana March 2011 (Calgary). *Forum: Marijuana March aims to educate and bring awareness about cannabis. 2010 Return to top. Calgary: Keith Fagin Events(at)Calgary420.ca 403-863-2071 http://Calgary420.ca/ . Meet at Çity Hall- 800 Macleod Tr. SE 1 PM. Photos: http://www.flickr.com/photos/thivierr/sets/72157623848985573 2009 Return to top. Calgary: Keith Fagin Events(at)Calgary420.ca 403-863-2071 http://Calgary420.ca/ . Meet at City Hall- 800 Macleod Tr. SE 1 PM. GMM. May 2, 2009: *Facebook: 2009 Global Marijuana March (Calgary). *Link: http://calgary420.ca/events/details/4-wwmm.html *Photos: http://www.facebook.com/photo_search.php?oid=12206649276&view=all *Photos: http://calgary420.ca/gallery.html?func=viewcategory&catid=39 *Photos: http://www.flickr.com/photos/thivierr/sets/72157617531879405 *Forum: http://calgary420.ca/forum/index.php?&topic=1748.0 *Facebook video: Videos from 2009 Global Marijuana March (Calgary): Calgary 5th Annual Worldwide Marijuana March Feb. 27, 2009 event: *Facebook: 'Resolving Marijuana Prohibition' - Calgary. *Google Map: Calgary Central Public Library Theatre. 2008 Return to top. Calgary: Keith Fagin keith(at)Calgary420.ca (403) - 863-2071 http://Calgary420.ca/ Meet at Mount Royal Park on 17th Ave. and 8th Street S.W. March to Olympic Plaza GMM. May 3, 2008: *Link: http://calgary420.ca/events/details/46-calgary-4th-annual-worldwide-marijuana-march.html *Photos: http://calgary420.ca/gallery.html?func=viewcategory&catid=39 *Facebook: marijuana march over 200 cities one day come join CALGARY AS WE MARCH *Facebook video: Calgary 2008 World Wide Marijuana March 2007 Return to top. GMM: *Link: http://calgary420.ca/events/details/27-global-marijuana-march.html *GMM forum. 2. *Photos: http://calgary420.ca/gallery.html?func=viewcategory&catid=40 *Forum with photos. With video links. *Photos: http://www.flickr.com/photos/thivierr/sets/72157600182713473 - this set of photos is under this CC license: :http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/2.0/deed.en :So the photos can be or to wikipedia. 2006 Return to top. GMM: *Link: http://calgary420.ca/events/details/20-global-marijuana-march.html *Photos: http://calgary420.ca/gallery.html?func=viewcategory&catid=41 *Images: http://kanman.ca/gmm *Video: http://youtube.com/watch?v=HTxiLKXaiUA *Report (from old GMM site): Keith Fagin founder of Calgary 420 Marijuana Community organized the 2006 Calgary Global Marijuana March. Attendance increased tenfold this year. The biggest pro marijuana event Calgary has ever experienced to date. It was real nice to see the pro marijuana support growing in the most long term hard core conservative city in Canada. Four local hemp stores and five marijuana magazines committed donations for prize give aways. Many people did light up joints and pipes openly and were not bothered by the Calgary Police Service (CPS). I had took the time to negotiate with the CPS and the City of Calgary long before the event took place. The best sight I have ever seen is when the marchers started to pour in to the Olympic Plaza concrete bowl with many more marchers behind them pouring in the huge Olympic Plaza bowl. Like a sea of people growing by the second, it was an awesome sight. 2007 Calgary Global Marijuana March will attract thousands. Live bands at Olympic Plaza starting at 12:00 PM then the March starts at 2:00 PM around Calgary streets until the marchers end back at the Olympic Plaza for free prizes and entertainment. 2005 Return to top. GMM: *Link: http://calgary420.ca/events/details/19-global-marijuana-march.html *Photos: http://calgary420.ca/gallery.html?func=viewcategory&catid=42 More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Calgary, Alberta, Canada Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March